


Heal

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, London, OMC is an idiot, Trapped In Elevator, rescue from creepy dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: She should be celebrating. Sara had a new job. She was happy with her boyfriend Justin. They were together for 2 years. Expecting a proposal very soon. That’s at least what her future sister in law Emily told her. She got the last piece of her favourite caramel shortbread on her way to work. And she felt confident in her new Jimmy Choo’s, which she purchased just for her first day at the new job.A day that started with everything being almost perfect ended with Sara being single again, one of her new Jimmy Choo’s in the company’s elevator shaft and her sitting shaking in Tom Hiddleston’s kitchen, drinking tea.How exactly did this all happen again?





	Heal

She should be celebrating. Sara had a new job. She was happy with her boyfriend Justin. They were together for 2 years. Expecting a proposal very soon. That’s at least what her future sister in law Emily told her. She got the last piece of her favourite caramel shortbread on her way to work. And she felt confident in her new Jimmy Choo’s, which she purchased just for her first day at the new job.

A day that started with everything being almost perfect ended with Sara being single again, one of her new Jimmy Choo’s in the company’s elevator shaft and her sitting shaking in Tom Hiddleston’s kitchen, drinking tea.  
How exactly did this all happen again?

_“You gonna be awesome. You always are.”, Justin grinned at her, while she was standing in their bedroom, only in her underwear, deciding what to wear on her big first day.  
She always wanted to work at the Royal Opera House. Ever since she finished school. Finally her work payed of. She had been accepted only 3 weeks ago to be the new Head of Marketing and Social Media for the Royal Opera in London, which included the royal ballet. She missed the ballet. Ever since her accident 11 years ago, she hasn’t been able to dance like she used to. At some point she could have been the next big thing in ballet. At least that was what her mother always told everyone, even if no one was listening.  
“I’m a little anxious though. I have never been responsible for so many people and…”, Sara began to rumble. Justin came up behind her, turning her around, so she had to look at him. His green eyes calming. It was his eyes that made Sara fall in love with him when they first met.   
“You worked your butt off the last couple of years. There’s nobody better on this planet to do this job.” he kissed Sara’s nose. “You were their only candidate, because they didn’t want anyone else. You will rock this job. And when you’re finished later today, you’re favourite meal will be waiting for you. Freshly cooked by your very handsome boyfriend.”, he winked at her, kissing her lips. Sara sighed.  
“Please don’t. I don’t know when I’ll be finished today. Lets order something later.”, she kissed him again, her hands laying on his chest, giving him a light push.  
“I have to get ready.” Sara turned around searching through her wardrobe. _

_It was 11 am when Sara noticed she forgot the charger for the phone back at home. Fortunately, Justin had a day off, so he was happy to stop by to bring it to her. From that point on, everything went downhill._

_Sara’s office was at the end of the opera building, overlooking one of the busiest streets of London. She was on the phone with a new colleague when she saw it.  
Justin, her boyfriend, walking up the street leading to the building. Hand in Hand with a beautiful blonde-haired woman. She must have told him something funny because he was laughing. His whole body was shaking from laughter. Just when Sara thought there had to be an explanation for this, he lent down to kiss the blonde woman passionately.   
Sara blinked a couple time, to make sure what she saw was real and ending the phone-call. There was no doubt that this was Justin. Her Boyfriend. Kissing another woman. Sara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and stepped back from the window, crashing on her office chair.  
Ìt can’t be…`, she thought to herself.  
`He can’t be cheating. We’ve been together for 2 years.`, she took deep breaths, trying to blink away the tears. Reaching for her office phone she dialled the number of her assistant, Becca.   
“Yes Miss Bright?”  
“Becca, there is someone stopping by to bring my phone charger. Could you take it, and tell him I’m in a meeting?”  
“Sure thing. Miss Bright.”  
“Thank you.”_

_It was only 15 minutes later, when there was a knock on her door. Sara tried to write the same sentence for the fifth time now. Her thoughts always going back to her apparently cheating boyfriend.  
The door opened and Becca stepped in, Sara’s phone charger in her right and a mug of tea in her left hand.  
“You sounded like you could use one.”, she smiled warmly, handing Sara the biggest mug of tea she had ever seen. Despite only being in this office for less than 4 hours, she already adored her new assistant.   
“You are a life saver. Thank you.”  
“Pleased to be helpful.”, Becca winked and left Sara back alone in her my office._

_8 hours and lots of meeting new faces later, she stepped into the elevator to leave the office. Justin already texted her, letting her know food was almost finished. She didn’t answer him. She was to upset. She dreaded the conversation she was about to have, leaning at the elevator wall, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.  
“Hold the door please..”, she heard a voice from outside the almost closed elevator doors. She put her hand in the middle, so the doors opened again.  
“Thank you.”, a man stepped in.   
“No problem.”, she answered, never opening her eyes.  
The elevator doors closed and the elevator started going down.  
“Though day?”, the man asked. Sara sighed. Straightening her back and finally opening her eyes. The stranger looked down at his phone, himself sighing. He was about a head higher than she was, little wrinkles around his yes, his dark blonde hair a mess.  
“You have no idea…”, she finally responded, which made him look up from his phone, looking at her. She knew who this man was. She saw him on stage. Twice. Not to mention it was only last week, that she saw him die. On screen. Again.   
‘As if this day couldn’t get any weirder…’ Sara thought to herself.  
“Work?”, he put his phone away.  
“Cheating boyfriend.”, Sara said and shook her head. This situation was absurd. And just as she had finished that thought the elevator stopped between the 4th and 3rd floor. “You got to be kidding…”, she snarled rolling her eyes. The little control panel of the elevator came to life, a computer generated voice making it’s way through the small room.  
“Help is on the way. Please remain calm.”_

_Before she knew what was happening, she was laughing. And she couldn’t stop for a good minute. Shaking her head again, she looked at the smiling, but confused face of the handsome man, standing in front of her.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just this started as one of the happiest days of my life, finally having the job I dreamed of for years, having the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect shoes.” He looked down at her shoes, before looking up again. “Don’t get me wrong, the job is still awesome. Even better than I dreamed of to be honest. But couldn’t my boyfriend of 2 years at least wait a couple days to take his new girlfriend out, kissing himself through whole London, so that I can enjoy this day? And as if this wasn’t enough I am now stuck in the elevator with Tom Hiddleston and telling him my whole life story, which he hasn’t even asked for and oh god…”, Sara put her hands before her eyes, starting to laugh again. At least she didn’t cry.  
“I’m so sorry. This is ridiculous…”, Sara wished for a hole to open so she could hide there forever.  
She needed a drink. And fresh air. And to scream at Justin.   
“It sounds like you could use a drink.”, Tom finally said.  
“You’re not hiding a minibar behind you, are you?” Sara finally looked at him. His concerned eyes inspecting her. A small smile on his face.  
“I don’t. Unfortunately. But I do have a chocolate bar with me, which I would be willing to share with you.”_

_“You must think I’m crazy…”, 20 minutes later they sat on the elevator floor, sharing Tom’s chocolate.  
“Only a little…”, he answered. Sara looked at him from her side, seeing the smirk he was trying to hide.  
“You better get used to it. I might be the last person you ever speak to if they never get us out of here.”  
“Good point. Might be better to know the name of said person then.”, he winked at her.  
“Oh shit. Sure. Sara Bright, Head of Marketing and social media, as of today.”, she held her hand out for him to shake, which he did. “Tom Hiddleston, Actor, but you knew that already.”  
“Yes I did. You where phenomenal in Coriolanus at the Donmar. One of the best pieces I’ve ever seen.”, Sara said honestly. And that was a big compliment. She had seen about 100 different plays in the last 10 years. But he didn’t know that.   
“It was a great play.”, he agreed, slightly blushing at the compliment.  
“So… what where you doing here? Taking ballet lessons?”, Sara winked at him.  
“Well I don’t know if a pink tutu would look that great on me.”, he laughed. “No, I had a meeting for the next play I’ll start in a couple weeks.”  
“Ah yes. I read about that.” She smiled.   
“So about the getting to know one another better, might if I ask some questions?” She asked.  
“Do I get to ask you questions in return?”  
“Sure. In fact, why don’t you start?”,   
Tom looked at Sara, deciding on his first question.  
“In which part of Scotland where you born?”, he started.  
“Can’t still hide my accent, can I?”, Sara asked. Tom shook his head.   
“I was born and raised in Aberdeen, but moved here for work 10 years ago. I miss it though.”  
“I’ve never been to Aberdeen…”, he thought out loud.  
“Well you should plan a visit. It’s just beautiful.”, she looked at her hands, trying to think of a question.  
“What was the last concert you visited?”,, Sara asked.  
“Oh. Good one. I think it was Sting together with my sister last year. I do however have tickets to see Carmen at the opera in 3 weeks.”_

_2 hours later they both heard knocking sound from outside the elevator. “Hello? Somebody in there?”  
“Yes!” Sara and Tom shouted together, getting back up on their feet. “Sorry it took so long. We can’t get the elevator to move, so we will send 2 Guys down to you to get you out of there.”   
“That gives me just enough time for my last question, Mr. Movie Star.”, Sara grinned. Tom looked at her, his eyebrow crooked.  
“Is Loki really dead?”  
His loud laughter filled the room.  
“He sure is right now. I don’t know what will happen in April though…”, he winked at her._

_The emergency door of the elevator opened.  
“Hello. Only you two in here?”, the man asked looking around.  
“I sure hope so.”, Tom answered him.  
“Allright, could you help the lady up here?”  
“Sure”, Tom answered “May I?” He held out his hands, asking for permission. Tom Hiddleston was about to help her get out of an elevator, touching good knows what. And she was wearing a skirt. Awesome.   
“Let do this then. What do I do?”_

_She climbed on his hands, steadying herself on his shoulders. “Better close your eyes Mr. Hiddleston.”, she whispered, earning a light chuckle. “Wouldn’t dare to not close them, Miss Bright”, he whispered back, giving her a push so she could reach the helpers hands that dragged her all the way up. When she was out of the elevator, standing on top of it, there was another man, just next to her, trying to help her into the corridor, when she felt it. Her right shoe slipping form her foot, falling down right beside her, disappearing in the tiny gap between elevator and wall, probably falling down 30 meters. Once she was back in the building she sighed again. ‘What a weird day’ she thought to herself._

 

One hour later Sara dumped her boyfriend of 2 years after he admitted cheating on her for the better part of their relationship. He didn’t even seem to be sorry. Sure he loved her, but he loved other women as well. How could she waste 2 years like that? She messaged her best friend Katy, informing her of the news and also calling for back up. Justin did not seem to want to leave the flat in a hurry. Taking his time, packing his things. Sara thanked her mother silently. She was the one who told her to purchase this flat alone. Not together like Justin suggested. She sat down on the sofa, turning on the TV, when her phone rang.

“He cheated? On you? What asshole thing is that?”, her best friend Katy rambled.  
“Hello to you to Katy.”  
“I’m serious. What is wrong with him? Is he still there?”  
“Packing up some clothes. I want him out of here.”  
“He better not be still there when I arrive. I might kill him. On sight. It wouldn’t even be a crime.”  
“Courts might argue about that in the future.” Sara chuckled.  
“He will be out. Care to bring Chinese with you? I’m about to go down to the store, buying alcoholic beverages and chocolate.”  
“Sure thing. I’ll be there in 45 minutes. Tell him that before he starts to argue.”

Justin left without his key 15 minutes later, saying he’ll be back this weekend to move everything else out, which belonged to him. Sara didn’t argue. She was suddenly very tired. Tired of this day.

Stepping into the store only a couple of houses down the street, she put wine, whiskey and water in her basket. She made her way to the chocolate, her eyes searching for the right flavour, when she saw the same chocolate Tom had with him today. Smiling she put 3 packages of said type in her basket and made her way to check out.

It was only a 5 Minute walk back to her flat, but today it felt like hours. She was just a couple meters away from the store, when she noticed the 2 guys behind her.  
She could smell the alcohol, even as they were walking behind her. Breathing slowly and walking just a little faster, she put out her phone and dialled Katys Number. But she didn’t pick up. “Shit” she murmured.

“Need any help with the groceries, Lady?”, came from behind her. A shiver ran down her back.  
“No thank you. I’m almost there.”, she called back. She was almost at her door. But she wouldn’t let them know where she lived. Seemed like a smart idea in her head. She tried to call Katy again. Still no answer. She now walked past her door, taking the street to the left. There was a Starbucks at the end of this street. Maybe 500 meters. She could make it.

“Are you sure? It seems rather heavy what you have there.”, the other guy asked. His voice closer. She crossed the street, looking for someone to help. She was more than uncomfortable.  
“Such a pretty Lady. Walking all alone in the dark. A shame…” she heard behind her.  
“Also rude to not answer, Patrick. We only offered our held, and not even a thank you…” The man was now right behind her. The constant smell of cheap liquor made her stomach clench.  
She hurried down the street, the Starbucks sign already in sight, taking deep breaths.

“Darling? There you are.”, a third voice came up behind her. She knew that voice. And it was like a heavens choir to her ears right now. Sara stopped, and felt a hand on her shoulder, the other hand taking the bag from the store from her.  
“I told you I would stop by the store on my way home. You didn’t have to.”, she looked up at the smiling face of Tom, as he gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. His eyes concerned. She was shaking by now. Taking deep breaths.  
“But I wanted to.”, Sara answered him, saying the first thing that came to her mind, trying to control her shaking voice. Tom stopped, looking over his shoulder. It seemed like they were still there.  
“Good thing that we’re home then.”, he whispered, his eyes gesturing to the building to his right. She went up the stairs, Tom following her like a shadow. He reached for the keys in his pocket, opening the door.   
As soon as the door closed behind Sara, she sank down the nearest wall, trying to control her breathing.  
“Are you all right?”, Tom knelt in front of her.   
“I don’t know, but thank you, Tom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if this will be just a one time thing or if I want to continue this story. Writing in english is harder than i thought it would be. But please let me know what you think.


End file.
